Itsumo, Always
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Yuuta listens to American music and can barely understand what's being said, and also can't place who it reminds him of. Mild hints at Fujicest. Song fic due to the music


I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll finish up my other fics right after this. I just really had to type this up. Since I couldn't sum it up in a hundred words, it can't be a drabble. Song lyrics are in italics. But enjoy anyway. R&R

Summary: When Yuuta listens to American music and can't understand a word of the music, and also can't place who it reminds him of. Mild hints at Fujicest. (Song fic due to the music)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, and I do not own the song, it's "Leavin'" by Jesse McCartney.

--

Stupid classes required stupid things. And currently Yuuta needed to search for songs that reminded him of people. What class would this be? Why English, for they had to be English songs. Heck, Yuuta was flunking out of English because he had trouble with the language. Now his teacher gave them a project and surely that wouldn't work out.

So as stated before, Yuuta was currently trying to make heads and tails from the current song.

_Hey baby girl_

_I've been watching you all day_

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain_

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

He kinda got it. But what were his current thoughts leading to? The song, it reminded him of someone.

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry, no more than gray skies_

_Girl we flying on the G-5 G-5_

_And I'm leavin' never lookin back again..._

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

_Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Hm, someone was coming to mind. The second year couldn't put his finger on exactly who he was thinking of. Why couldn't he think? Maybe because he could only understand half the words he heard? But it now bothered him.

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out_

_Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is_

_Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen_

_So ima ask you one time if you got a man_

Yuuta scratched his head as he fell back onto his bed. His face was scrunched up in thought. The song playing through his speakers was causing him to actually think.

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry, no more them gray skies_

_Girl we flying on the G-5 G-5_

_And I'm leavin' never looking back again..._

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

_Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Yuuta just about glared at his C.D. player, trying to blow it up with his mind or have it call out who he was thinking of. Why was it not working?

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress_

_Just tell him to the left left left_

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress_

_Cause we gone_

_No stress, no stress, no stress_

_Girl you deserve nothing but the best_

_No stress, no stress, no stress_

Why couldn't he understand the song much? He was horrible at English. If only he was like his brother. Yuuta's face blushed red. "Aniki!" He jumped up yelling. Someone must've heard him for Atsushi, Shinya, Mizuki, and Akazawa were at his door. He covered his face with his hands as he apologized for the yelling. The door quietly shut as the rest of the song played out.

_Girl you need to tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry, no more them gray skies_

_Girl we flying on the G-5 G-5_

_And I'm leavin' never looking back again..._

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

_Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Wouldn't it be fate that his phone was now going off? Red faced, Yuuta slammed the stop button and tugged his phone to his hear. "What?!"

"Saa... I thought you'd be happy to hear from me, Yuuta." Fuji chuckled on the other end. Yuuta almost dropped his phone.

"Stay out of my thoughts, stupid Aniki!" Yuuta hung the phone up, almost breaking the poor device in half. This yelled cause the four from before to peer back in the room. Yuuta just gave them a death glare. "I do not like my Aniki and want to steal him away from that guy Tezuka!" The four gave glances to each other before tugging the door shut. Best not to reply. "God!"

With this, Yuuta resigned from his project. His teacher believed him to have a brother complex and referred him to the school psychiatrist, who then believed Yuuta had brother issues and decided to send him home on leave to "bond" with his brother. Syuusuke had other things in mind from the word "bond." Why couldn't Yuuta have lived in a normal family? Why couldn't he have understood English better? This was all his stupid brother's fault. Everything was all Fuji's fault, always!

--

What do you think? Ending was rushed. I know. But I wanted to complete it quickly. Only took me ten minutes. I like working quick. Anyway, review please.


End file.
